Still Doll
by showmaster64x
Summary: After the death of a tyrant, Zero attends the funeral and laments the loss of a cherished friend. post r2. Suzaku/Lelouch


A/N: Suzalulu or luluSuza. However you want to look at it. The song is the ending theme of vampire knight

**_Still Doll_**

_.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.  
_

He deserved a proper wake…a proper burial. Just like everyone else in this world. He was, after all, still a man no matter how twisted or evil his deeds.

The ceremony had been extremely private. Myself, the Holy Empress of Britannia, the new prime minister of Japan, and a select few others had been in attendance.

It was the beginnings of twilight. The sun was out of sight but its glow was still visible in the cloudless sky, slowing giving way to the tiny lights of the stars. Everyone had long since left. The Empress had exhausted herself crying at the display of her dearest brother lying peacefully in the open casket and so I was the solitary figure that journeyed with the casket all the way to its final resting place.

Although it wasn't ever mentioned, it was I that suggested he be buried next to the grave of Kururugi Suzaku. His gravestone was unmarked so that none would disrupt the eternal slumber of the greatest man to have ever lived. His greatness would die with me…with the mask. I alone knew the truth about the 99th Emperor of Britannia. A true martyr for freedom and equality.

I watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground, but before the dirt could be thrown upon it, I held up my hand and requested a few minutes.

How ridiculous, I suppose it was, for me to need to say a final goodbye when I had already said so many of them to this particular man. I never thought it would be this hard for me to let go. What was he to me? I had never quite figured it out.

I jumped down into the grave, my black cloak whipping behind me, and stood motionless in front of the ornate box. I put a gloved hand to the elegant marble and proceeded with opening the casket. I wanted to see his face again, for I had already begun to forget it and I would never forgive myself if I were to let it fade from my memories.

**_Hi Miss Alice_**

**_What kind of dreams _**

**_do you see with your eyes of glass?_**

**_Do they fascinate you?_**

A king of kings, never was there anyone more brave…more noble than him. He was beautiful in death. Pale, fragile, and dressed extravagantly, he was like a doll; made and packaged for a selfish god who wished to tear apart a friendship and claim the prince for himself.

I reached out to brush a stray hair from my king's perfect face. As my glove grazed that porcelain skin, I felt a painful ache in my chest.

**_Again_**

**_my heart is torn and bleeding _**

**_I mend it _**

**_but my memories pierce the openings_**

How terribly cruel of him to leave me alone in this world. It didn't have to be like this. We could have had more time. What good was a world without him? I was so angry with him, and yet…

**_Hi Miss Alice_**

**_To whom _**

**_are you throwing your love?_**

**_Does it make you sad?_**

My face feels hot beneath the mask and I tear it off in frustration. My trembling hands return to the handsome face of my lord.

**_The heat of my tongue that makes me speak_**

**_has already cooled_**

**_And I can't sing_**

**_songs of love_**

**_Anymore_**

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his lifeless ones, thinking of the countess times that I could have done this while he was alive.

**_Still, you do not answer_**

A single tear fell from my cheek onto his. And another. And another. My vision was blurry and my king's face went in and out of focus.

What fate is this? Oh how I wished to climb into the coffin with him and join him in oblivion. To hell with Britannia. To hell with Japan. To hell with Zero. I wanted him back. I knew that, if it were only possible, I would make the journey into the fiery depths of hell and save this person from the punishment he was so willing to receive. It is a pity that people such as myself are blind to the point where friendship morphs into something much deeper.

Here, alone in this grave with my beloved friend, I broke down completely. The guise that I wore would have meant nothing without him; it would only be a silly costume. The existence of Kururugi Suzaku was nothing without him, which is why their souls were laid to rest side by side.

I buried my tear-stained face in the regal clothing that he wore.

"Don't leave me." I choked. As I sobbed against his chest, I might have imagined the hand that caressed my hair gently as I clung to him and the soft voice that purred soothing words in my ear.

"You are Zero now, Suzaku. You mustn't cry for the likes of me."

I raised my head enough to look into his face, where amethyst eyes studied me through the darkness. His lips formed a sad smile.

"Yes, Your Majesty." I whispered, knowing that forever...I would remain his loyal servant.


End file.
